T2 Striker
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = T2 Striker |Image = T2 Striker.png |Description = The dumbfire-capable T2 Striker houses a six-round magazine of compact, heat-seeking rockets that will home in when within proximity of enemy aircraft. |Description+ = Flak detonation. Proximity Seeking: Aircraft |Empire = TR |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 150 |MaxDamage = 150 |MinDamage = 150 |MaxInDamage = 100/5 |MinInDamage = 1/8 |DamageType = Infantry Rocket Launchers, Flak Explosion |Velocity = 220 |Reload Speed = 3.43s |Ammunition = 6/48 |Hip Accuracy = 2.5/2.5/2.5/2.5/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/1/0.1/1/0.1 |Range = Long (445 meters) |Fire Modes = Rapid Fire, Heat Seeking (Air) |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Rocket Launchers}} |-|AE= The T2 Striker is a rocket launcher available to the Terran Republic. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The Striker is the Terran's empire specific rocket launcher, with the unique ability to fire six missiles in quick succession before requiring a reload. The missiles, similar to Coyote Missiles, will also automatically seek aircraft that they pass near. The missiles fired by the Striker have a maximum potential range of approximately 445 meters, as they will fissile out after 2 seconds. Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the T2 Striker. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the T2 Striker. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the T2 Striker. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 8 **Chamber Time: from 0.7 to 0.5 seconds **Lock-On Time: from 2.5 to 2.25 seconds **Note: The fix that lowered the pump-action shotgun rate of fire also lowered the Striker’s. These changes are to compensate for that. *Performance Update Number 1 **Fixed the T2 Striker not animating in first person after firing. *Performance Update Number 2 **Damage from 500 to 335 **Fast lock time: 2.0 seconds **Far lock time: 2.25 seconds **The Striker and Annihilator no longer have predictive tracking. Their projectiles now fly like the other lock-on types (they shouldn’t hit vehicles behind cover now) *Patch March 13th, 2014 **Maintained lock weapons (A2A missiles and Striker) can now maintain an already established lock against aircraft 300 meters beyond the maximum acquire range (400 meters). *April 16, 2014 Patch **Max projectile speed increased from 100 meters per second to 125. *October 2, 2014 Update **The T2 Striker (and variants) can now be dumbfired and is no longer able to lock-on to targets. While in flight, the rockets will automatically lock-on to hostile aircraft if they pass by within range. *October 8, 2014 Hotfix **Striker is now automatic fire, meaning you can hold the mouse button down to fire off all rockets **Increased fire rate of striker from 100 RPM to 150 RPM **Cof adjusted to grow 0.5 degrees per shot instead of 2 degrees ***The above changes combined are intended to make the weapon feel better when firing and reduce the amount of time exposed when firing off all five rounds. **Increased direct damage from 100 to 200 **Adjust vehicles resistances so that damage is mostly the same per hit ***While damage per hit does not change against vehicles, this change will increase effectiveness against infantry. Effectiveness against vehicles is increased with the fire rate adjustments. **Lock-on range of striker increased from 15 meters to 20 meters ***This is just to make it a little easier to lock on to aircraft, especially large ones. *October 30, 2014 Update **The visual effect of the strikers projectile trail from first person has been reduced to make it easier to see **Magazine size increased from 5 to 6 **CoF has received some adjustments to make it more manageable **CoF reduced by 0.5 degrees in most stances **CoF growth per shot reduced to 0.1 degrees from 0.5 degrees *July 23, 2015 Update **Small damage increase to ground vehicles **Increased initial projectile speed from 50 to 60 **Increased max projectile speed from 180 to 220 **Increased projectile acceleration from 0.75 to 1.25 **Vehicle stealth no longer prevents rockets from seeking *September 4, 2015 Update **ADS COF recoil decreased from 0.2 to 0.1 **ADS Standing COF decreased from 0.5 to 0.25 **ADS crouch walking COF decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 *October 19, 2017 Update **Indirect damage from 70 to 100 *August 15, 2018 Update **Projectile lifespan from 5 to 2 **''Dev Note: This brings the Striker's range to roughly 445 meters. Previously, the projectile would be able to reach well beyond the range vehicles would actually render.'' External Links *One-Year Anniversary Bundle Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Heavy Assault